This is all your Fault
by pacifica25
Summary: "I'm sorry Dean Winchester, I'm sorry Sam Winchester...I'm sorry Castiel." (Short, OC, rated T for implied suicide)
1. At the End

"This is all your fault! You're the reason Cas is always looking over his shoulder and almost dying everyday! You're the reason I can't sleep at night! You're the reason Sam cries! You! I hate you!"

"…"

Tears roll uselessly down my face for the first time in years, I lower my head so Dean can't see them, I can sense Sam listening from the doorway and Cas in the room above but I don't acknowledge them. He was right. This was my fault; this is what I get for getting too close to humans. If only I'd stayed away.

"I know…I hate me too, but don't worry…I'll kill myself someday, I promise."

I looked up and smiled at him despite the tears that were now hysterically rolling down my face; I made a whining sound before lifting my hands to cover my eyes.

"I'm sorry Dean Winchester, I'm sorry Sam Winchester, I'm sorry Castiel…I'm sorry I existed and invaded your lives. I'm sorry I haven't died sooner. I'm sorry I didn't stay in Hell away from you…keeping you safe. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I can't fix this. I'm sorry that you feel this much pain. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…"

I forced my head up to look at Dean's shocked face.

"I'm sorry you had to suffer my existence…"

"But don't worry…"

"You won't have to anymore."


	2. 85 Days Earlier

**85 DAYS EARLIER…**

* * *

"Dean, c'mon man, are we really driving all the way to Utah?" Sam complained as they crossed the boundary between Wisconsin and Iowa.

"Yeah, so?" Dean grunted from behind the wheel, blinking slowly as they passed a sign saying that in 1 mile they would reach a service exit.

"It's 3…" Sam trailed off as he looked at his watch, "3:19 in the morning. Shouldn't we pull over…and y'know, sleep?"

"Nah, gotta get to this job." Dean mumbled sleepily. Sam grabbed the wheel and turned the car gently back towards the road.

"We're pulling over at this service station and sleeping in the motel they have there for the night." Dean turned to his younger brother and scowled childishly before sighing and driving off the road and into the service exit. The road leading down from the road was bumpy and Dean grunted and the car jostled about.

_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

"Be careful man, I don't wanna die tonight." Sam joked as Dean swerved out of the way of an oncoming rock.

"Yeah, yeah I know." Dean smirked.

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

"What's that up ahead?" Sam asked as he squinted through the windscreen. Dean glared at the figure up ahead in curiosity; brown hair, black jeans, blue t-shirt, female….wait. Why wasn't she moving off the road?

"Shit!" Dean cursed as he slammed his foot on the brakes.

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

'_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

I heard the screech of tires coming up on my left. I scowled as I pulled out one of my earplugs, I slowly turned to face the oncoming vehicle. Two men. The one behind the wheel was about to run over a teenage girl. Right…that's me.

…..Great.

_They rip up your heads_

_Your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

Everything was hot and cold at the same time. My head felt like it had been hit with a morning star, my legs felt detached from my body and yet I could sense the pain screaming from them. I landed on the gravel road, my head unnaturally angled towards the car, I sighed as I felt parts of my spirit flow out of my mouth and into my wounds. My bones snapped back into place painfully. Ugh…I hate being run over. My eyes quickly locked onto my shattered ipod. Rage flowed into my bloodstream, pounding in my head and creating some sort of manic rhythm my heart could beat to. Okay…y'know those drivers? Yeah….they're dead.

Dean slammed the wheel in frustration before following Sam out of the car. The girl had already stood up and was facing them, no signs of injury on her anywhere.

"A-Are you okay?" Sam asked, his voice shaking with the sudden adrenaline rush of the car accident. The girl kept her head low and mumbled something incoherently. Sam glanced at Dean then back to her.

"Um..sorry, I didn't get that." He said gently. She lifted her gaze, her dark eyes penetrating him angrily.

"….my ipod…" She mumbled a little louder. Dean scoffed in a bold yet somehow timid manner.

"You just got run over and you're worried about your ipod?" He asked. She looked at him.

"I'm perfectly fine; my ipod on the other hand was run over by that piece of crap you were driving!" She snapped angrily. Sam's eyes widened in humoured shock before he turned to see his brother glare at her mockingly.

"Don't speak ill of the car." Dean threatened hoarsely.

"Or what? You'll run me over again?" She smirked. Dean clicked his tongue before turning away from her.

"We're really sorry, is there anything we can do for you?" Sam asked gently. The girl looked at him and then laughed to herself.

"I can't believe you two are brothers; you're so different!" She smiled. Sam frowned.

"How did you know we were brothers?" He asked, she arched one of her delicate, brown eyebrows before smirking.

"Comes with being a malevolent spirit I guess~!" She chimed. The brothers stared at her; if she was a spirit wouldn't she have gone through the car? Not smash into it like a normal human? If she was a malevolent spirit, wouldn't she try to hurt them about the whole running her over incident? Wouldn't she hurt them?

"Well, I'll see you round, gotta get you to buy me a new ipod." She waved merrily before running off into the darkness.

"Ah! Wait!" Sam chased after her but it was like she'd disappeared into thin air…or had never really been there to begin with.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the job again?" Dean asked Sam the next morning for the seventh time.

"My god Dean, try to remember." Sam scolded him as he flicked through the files on his laptop.

"People are randomly dying of what the police are calling 'home invasions'. According to statements, the house was completely destroyed, both inside and out, as though some sort of earthquake hit it and only that house. Watch it!" Sam snapped as Dean drove over a bump at high speed.

"You wanna get to Utah in time?" Dean asked. Sam sighed and opened up another folder that had been buried in his computer.

"I thought about mythological creatures that could have done this and I found one, the…" Sam trailed off as he tried to pronounce the name.

"The Hecatonshiyehs? The Hesatonchires?"

"The Hecatonchires?" Dean asked, Sam looked at him before shaking his head and directing his gaze back to his laptop.

"Yeah, those, they're from Greek mythology. According to this they were associated with the crashing of waves and _earthquakes_."

"What? You think some mythological creature is creating mini earthquakes in order to kill certain people off?" Dean questioned as he turned down a back road.

"Maybe, it says here that there were three of them. Aegaeon, Cottus and Gyges. They're called Gods of War." Sam glanced at Dean.

"What makes you think it could be them?"

"Well, the victims were all smashed up so I couldn't tell from the report if there was anything symbolic carved onto them but I did notice that in the news paper article they mentioned that all the victims were Greek and one police officer mentioned a strange image of a guy with lots of heads and arms in their house."

"Hecatonchires?"

"Hecatonchires." Sam confirmed as he closed his laptop, he yawned as he watched the scenery fly by. He never got tired of this, road trips, saving people, hunting the supernatural. He found it wrong that he enjoyed it so much but sometimes when he didn't think about it too much and just let himself enjoy it; he found he didn't care about his own opinion of himself. No point when there are more evil sons of bitches to kill. He glanced over at Dean before quickly changing the song over the radio.

"Hey! I was listening to that." Dean complained as he noticed the song change.

"Yeah, well now you're listening to this one." Sam smirked as he closed his eyes and relaxed against his seat.

"What do you think of that girl we met?" Sam asked. He could sense glance at him before hearing him shrug.

"She was weird, a malevolent spirit, she said so herself."

"Do you think we should've investigated?"

"Well according to your laptop light at 2am in the morning you were already investigating." Dean smirked as he glanced at Sam again. Sam sighed before allowing his eyes to open again.

"What'd you find?" Dean asked as he looked back at the road ahead of them.

"Megan Burton, aged 16, went missing after her parents died in their cabin in the woods. Police searched for her but couldn't find her."

"How'd the parents die?"

"Bear."

"Bear?"

"Yup, that's what the police said, nothing more, nothing less." Sam moved his legs as he tried to get comfortable.

"They obviously don't know anything about spirits and demons."

"That's why there's us, right?" Sam smirked at his older brother before something caught his eye on the side of the road. He focused on it as he attempted to drown out his brothers rambling.

"She's lucky the car wasn't that damaged; only the windscreen, good thing there was a mechanic in the area."

"Dean!" Sam grabbed the wheel and pulled it over to the left side of the road, Dean put his foot in the brakes and swore.

"What the hell Sam? Don't just grab the wheel, you could've damaged my car or gotten us freaking killed!" Sam ignored him and pointed at the figure on the side of the road.

"My fucking god." Dean swore, "What the hell is she doing here?" On the side of the road was the girl they had run over the night before. She was just sitting there peacefully, minding her own business, fiddling with a dry piece of grass in her smooth hands. Sam got out of the car and walked up to her in amazement. She glanced at him and smirked.

"Sup bitch, thought I'd let you leave that easily?"

* * *

**I do not own Supernatural or anything you recognise as part of the Supernatural series, please review and I hope you continue reading.**


	3. 85 Days Earlier Part 2

Dean glared at the 'malevolent spirit' from across the table as she shovelled french fry after french fry into her seemingly large mouth. Malevolent spirit my ass, Dean thought as he continued to glare at her. She turned to him and grinned, her grin was lop-sided not only by it's placement on her face but also by the fact that she had tilted her head when she'd smiled at him. Dean sighed as he looked away from her and out the window. Sam glanced at her as well, her mid-length, uncontrollable brown hair was tied back in a haphazard bun, her t-shirt was creased and dirty with the faded image of a vintage camera on it. Her blue eyes shone at them and Sam wondered for a brief moment if the happiness she was putting on was for show or if it was legitimate.

"Um, are either of you guys gonna talk?" She asked and she waved a french fry at them. Sam sighed, where would he even begin?

It was obvious that the two of them didn't know where to start, well, in Dean's case it was more that he didn't even want to start. I smirked as I placed my gaze back on my food, not up to talking, this should be a fun way to spend time together at a café. Super.

"What's your name?" I blinked in surprise before looking up to see Sam Winchester frowning at me in curiosity. His brother was looking at him in betrayed shock, obviously thought the whole 'no talking' thing would force me away. Immature.

"Megan. My name's Megan." I responded.

"Okay, how did you know our names?" Sam then inquired.

"Simple, I looked at you and bam!" I clapped my hands together for emphasis, "I just knew." I turned my gaze to the woman at the counter who was staring at me in mild shock from the loud bang my hands had created. I winked at her before turning back to the Winchester dudes.

"Okay, then how did you survive the, uh…car accident?" Sam asked, swirling his coffee with his right hand pathetically. I unfocused my eyes…lie, I need to lie, I need to protect myself. Lie. Lie.

"I'm just awesome, that's all." I smiled.

"Bull." Dean coughed; I glared at him before smirking.

"Says the man whose vocabulary is exactly what he said."

"Shut up."

"Ooh, 'shut up', nice comeback."

"Look, we just want to know what you are, it's kind of rare for a 'malevolent spirit' to be this relaxed." Sam intervened. I leant back and contemplated it. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie. Lie.

"As you said, I'm a malevolent spirit."

"Like hell you are," Dean muttered, "I don't know any spirit that is this harmless and can actually get hit by a car."

I blinked my eyes once, twice, three times, four times, five times, six times…

"Okay, you really want to know the truth?" I muttered, Sam and Dean leant on the table. I'd gotten their interest.

"I'm a rogue science experiment! I escaped a secret science lab just on the border of-OW!" I winced as Dean hit me over the head with a newspaper.

"Quit lying already." Dean groaned. I huffed at him before tapping my nails on the table. I really need to fix that habit…

"Can't we just stick with malevolent spirit for now?" I sighed before flopping my head on the table; ow...Dean ruffled his hair before looking at Sam who sighed tiredly before nodding lazily.

"Okay, but only for now." I raised my hands in a silent victory and smiled at them, thank god they let that go. If they didn't, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know what else to say. I closed my eyes and thought about my situation, these two were pretty interesting…maybe I should stick with them for a bit longer.

"Megan?" I snapped my eyes open and looked at Sam.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about a Hecatonchire in Utah?" He asked.

"What's that?" I questioned, I heard him sigh in some form of disappointment before speaking again.

"Maybe we should talk about it in the car." He suggested. I looked out at their 1967 Chevy Impala before my eyes flitted back to them. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up.

"Okay." I murmured and exited the small café they'd stopped at to interrogate her, which, honestly, had turned out to be a waste of time. Well…the food had been good.

I watched as Dean and Sam drove on for a bit, as if they were trying to shake something off. Dean stared intently out the window and avoided looking in the rear view mirror at all costs. Obviously didn't like me much. I sighed and rested my head against the window in a sad attempt to look lonely and distant, hoping that somehow; one of the two humans in the front would sense it and begin to talk. I hated silence. Even though everything was quiet it allowed the thoughts….the evil, corrupt thoughts in my mind to get louder and louder until it felt like my head would split open. I smirked, shouldn't let that happen, Dean might get mad about the fact I'd be bleeding all over his upholstery.

"Right," Sam began suddenly, my eyes flicked to the back of his head as he continued to talk, "a Hecatonchire is a creature from Greek mythology that can cause earthquakes. We think that there's one in Utah."

"And you couldn't tell me this at the café because?" I questioned. Dean snorted in response before opening his fucking mouth. I glared at him as words began to spill from his mouth.

"Well, talking about them in the open isn't exactly normal."

"And yet you were able to talk about the fact I was a malevolent spirit." I muttered bitterly, turning my gaze to the outside world again.

"That was you, you being weird is fine." Dean spoke loudly.

"Just keep your mouth shut and drive, I don't plan on crashing and burning." I hissed, he flicked his gaze to rear view mirror and glared at me with as much hatred he could muster. Lovely, for him to create that much hatred in such short time.

"Can you two stop? You've been bickering away ever since we met up." Sam scolded. I scoffed but soon wilted under his gaze as he turned around to glare at me. A phone began to abruptly ring and I felt the pair of them ignore me as Dean answered it. I heard him talk but I drowned out the words, I may be no good but I don't eavesdrop on people's conversations. I lowered my head away from the window and looked to my left and saw someone beside me.

"What the fuck?!" I shrieked as he stared at me intently.

"Megan, meet Cas. Cas, that's Megan." Dean pathetically introduced from the driver's side. I stared at him and gulped. Fuck. What was this guy? I noted the subtle change in Cas' face as his stare turned into a glare, great someone else who hated me. Ugh.

"Dean, why is there a demon in the back of your car?" Cas asked as he continued to glare at me. I gulped. Fuck. Fuckitty fuck fuck fuck. Dean slammed on the brakes and turned around to look at me.

"What?" He hissed.

"Crap." I turned my head away from them, I felt like a hostage as they all stared at me in anger.

Crap crap crap crap crap.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow update and the crappy ending there but I wanted to get this out as soon as I could because I've stalled it for so long. Anyway, thank you for my reviews and thank you to people following my story. I hope you've been patient and will take your time to read this!**

* * *

**I do not own Supernatural or anything you associate it with, only my own ideas and my imagination.**


	4. Devil's Trap

Megan banged her head against the window in frustration. She felt Castiel's eyes on her and shifted uneasily; Sam glanced at her in the rear view mirror and frowned. Shouldn't she be trying to escape? Granted, she was in a devil's trap, but shouldn't she still be lashing out at them in some form of anger? He glanced at her again and wondered what was going through her head right now…

* * *

_Singing la da da da_, I sand 'Summer Paradise' in my head to help my thought process. It wasn't working at all; it was only distracting me further, so I opted for staring down Castiel who was glaring at me intently.

"Good afternoon Castiel." I smiled. He remained silent and my chirpy smile faded into a tired one.

"Don't talk to her Cas." Dean ordered.

"I wasn't going to Dean." Castiel frowned in confusion before turning to face the back of the hunter's head.

"What's wrong Dean? Afraid I'll scare him off?" I smirked, no response. _Lovely_.

"By the way, were the handcuffs really necessary?" I asked, rattling the pieces of metal around my wrists to get their attention. No one looked my way, not even Castiel. I sighed miserably, I hated being ignored. My eyes lit up mischievously as I discovered another way of getting attention. I closed my eyes and focused. 1967 Chevy Impala huh? Better not damage it~ The radio began to get louder and louder until I got bored of moving the dial slowly. The music suddenly blasted and I smirked as I heard Dean cuss angrily. I rolled the windows down and whooped loudly as the wind whipped my vessel's hair around. It would've been picture perfect…if there wasn't a gun aimed at my head. I stopped the car and music before glaring at the offending weapon pointed between my eyes.

"What's wrong Dean? Don't you want to have fun?" I pouted mockingly.

"I should put a bullet through your brain right now." He hissed, inching the gun closer to the soft flesh that covered my vessel's bones.

"It's not mine," I smiled smugly, "it's Megan Burton's." I grinned even wider, hoping that it would piss him off. It did, he threw the gun at the floor of the car in pure frustration before starting the engine up again. Before he began to drive he turned back around and pointed at me in some form of declaration.

"We're getting you exorcised and sent back to Hell. Let's see if you smile then." He threatened. My eyebrows lifted; shocked that he would even say such a thing like that, before another smile tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Let's see if _you_ do." I hissed before turning away from him and everyone else in the car.

* * *

We pulled up outside a crappy, old house that looked like it hadn't been lived in for ages. Sam opened my door and broke the devil's trap, he then braced himself for some sort of impact that would come from me either punching him, kicking him or pushing him, but it never came.

"You okay? You look constipated." I grinned. He gave me a bewildered look before stepping to the side, allowing me to get out of the car and stretch my legs.

"You aren't scared?" He asked as he placed a hand between my shoulder blades and began to gently push me towards the house.

"Nope." I sighed and cracked my fingers before flexing them.

"Why not?" I turned to look up at him before giving him a broad smile.

"Because it's better this way." The look on his face clearly showed that he was confused by my choice of words, but his expression soon vanished as he pushed me inside the house where Dean was drawing another devil's trap and Castiel was setting up a chair.

"Man, hospitality goes downhill with you hunters." I chirped as Sam walked me over to the chair and began to tie my wrists to the armrests.

"Careful, don't wanna touch my skin." I warned him. He furrowed his eyes in confusion. He then walked outside and brought back a butterfly and began to bring it to my skin. I hissed and struggled to get away from it.

"Don't!" I snapped but he dropped it on my skin anyway. The butterfly observed its last fleeting moments in shock before it disintegrated on contact with my skin. Sam took a step back and looked over a Dean and Castiel who hadn't noticed what had just happened. He looked back at me with a questioning gaze.

"I told you not to." I hissed and looked away from him.

"Sam, you got the book?" Dean called out to his younger brother from behind him. Sam turned around, managing to shake off my corrosive behaviour before he walked over to his 'hunting buddies'. I shifted uneasily in my chair, sighing miserably as I looked at the knot Sam had tied over my right arm. I couldn't undo that. I felt someone begin to tie up my left arm, I turned to see Dean, he was grimacing as he tied a knot. Probably from not knowing how to tie it properly. I smirked and whipped my hair around.

"Shouldn't we get to know each other better before you tie me up?" I taunted, he glared at me and threw holy water in my face. I gasped for air as it burnt my skin, shit. My mouth felt dry, I felt dehydrated, I looked around for water but my search was cut off by more holy water. This time down my throat. I attempted to close my mouth but it was making contact with my skin and I shrieked in pain. The noise unhuman and beast like. Dean glanced uncertainly at Sam was also looking at him out of concern. He quickly recovered by grabbing my hair and pulling it backwards, I accidentally opened my mouth gasp in shock and found salt being spilled down my throat. I closed my mouth to stop anymore from going in but it was hard to keep it closed when I felt like screaming from the agony. The salt burnt my oesophagus, it felt like I was swallowing fire and broken glass. He pulled away, leaving me to cough up blood.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas…" I zoned out, not bothering to listen to the chant that was going to send me back to hell. I closed my eyes and felt myself being shifted around inside Megan. I was being forced up her throat but Megan was keeping her mouth closed. I looked at Sam, I attempted to convey that I was gonna rip out his fucking throat if he didn't fucking stop but I think I just looked pain. With every word spoken it got more and more painful. I felt like screaming. I wanted to scream. Desperately. I felt something being carved into my bones near my wrist; I glanced down and saw an etching of some sort…what the fuck was that? I forced Megan to open her mouth, the pain was too much for the both of us to bear and I screamed.

"FUUUCKK! FUCK YOU! YOU TRYING TO FUCKING KILL ME AND MY VESSEL?! ARE YOUR BRAINS ACTUALLY MADE UP OF 100% SHIT?! YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKERS!" I screamed, panting at the end of it all, Sam had stopped the exorcism and was obviously looking at me in fear. I managed to lift my head up at them and frowned.

"What…the fuck…do you think you're doing…carving on Megan's bones?" I panted. Sam frowned in confusion, as did Dean but Castiel merely stepped closer and observed my wrist. He looked at me in some form of shock.

"What's your real name?" He whispered. I spat on his face.

"Go fuck yourself." I hissed. He wiped my saliva off and glared at me.

"What's your real name?" He asked again, a bit more forcefully this time, like he could order me around however he fucking wanted. I stuck my tongue out at him and he sighed angrily.

"Cas?" Dean murmured. Castiel turned to him, his gaze softening.

"The exorcism isn't going to work. It would most likely destroy us." He explained lightly.

"Okay, what?" Dean coughed.

"She's an extremely powerful demon; so far, all the exorcism has done is carved a restraint on her wrist." Sam looked over at me and I smiled weakly.

"What can you do?" Sam asked me. I assumed he meant my powers so I began to demonstrate.

"'_Cause there we are again on that little town street. You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me. Wind in my hair, I was there, I remember it all too well._" I sang, my voice shaking the house and the ground around it, loose paper flew towards me but got stuck on the devil's trap, forming a sort of cacoon. As soon as I stopped singing however, the shaking stopped and the papers fell to the ground. Dean stepped away from me while Sam stepped beside me, crouching down so he was at my level.

"Why doesn't the exorcism work on you?" He asked softly.

"Sammy." Dean cautioned.

"It's okay Dean, I don't think she'll hurt me." Sam murmured. I observed him before sighing.

"A deal."

"A deal? Like the crossroads demon?"

"Sort of, I make deals with my vessels before I possess them, it gains their trust." I informed.

"So you lie to them and then betray them?" Dean scoffed, his remark earning a glare from the demon, hunter friend and brother in the room.

"No wise-ass, the deals I make are simple. I possess them and show them a good time. I do the things they would only dream of doing." I muttered.

"Like what?" Sam asked in the goddamn soothing voice of his that somehow calmed me down.

"Well, take my last vessel, she was a nice girl but she was too obedient and dreamed of being a bad girl. Getting her hair colour changed, being a heart breaker, that sort of thing. I met her and I told her that I would do all those things for her if she let me possess her. She said yes, I got a vessel, an awesome hairstyle and I dated lots of guys…and girls. Done deal." I shrugged. Dean stared at me, his eyes slightly wide in shock. I'm guessing he's shocked because of the whole 'I dated girls' thing so I let it go.

"So you make _good_ deals?" Sam emphasised the word 'good'. I guessed that I was a rare species, good demon. Huh.

"Yeah, can I get untied now?" I asked. Sam nodded before gently untying me, making sure not to touch my skin. I let out a painful breath as my wrists were freed, running my hands over them to make sure I wasn't cut anywhere or had rope burn.

"Hurts does it?" Dean asked.

"No, I've just seen people do that in movies." I scoffed sarcastically and stood up, stretching my limbs slowly. I felt my throat begin to soften again instead of being, raw, sliced and fiery like it had been when salt and freaking holy water were being shoved down my throat.

"Should we reintroduce ourselves?" I suggested. Sam nodded politely.

"I'm Sam Winchester, a hunter, this is my brother De-"

"I'm Dean Winchester, Sammy's OLDER brother." Dean enunciated the word 'older' carefully, clearly people had thought that Sam was older in the past. Clearly because he was taller and more mature.

"I'm Castiel, an angel of the lord." Castiel introduced. Okay, that's how he knew I was a demon.

"Sort of." Dean added. Castiel turned to him and nodded.

"Sort of."

"Sort of?" I echoed.

"Sort of."

"Sort of." I echoed again, Castiel gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, sort of." I raised my hands in defence.

"Okay then, I'm Megan, a demon from Hell. This is my vessel, Megan Burton."

It was silent as we all glanced at each other. I smiled awkwardly before fiddling with my hair, attempting a nonchalant look.

"Now that we're done, can I get the hell out of this devil's trap?"

* * *

**I AM SOOO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! IT WAS TOUGH GETTING INSPIRATION AND I AM SO HAPPY I MANAGED TO POST THIS BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED! Thanks for reading~**


End file.
